


Tales from the Outer Rim

by MALLR4TS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Pining, accidental pining, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: A collection of my Star Wars themed drabbles and headcanons.most of these are gender-neutral reader :)
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. gn!Reader x Din - Accidental pining

  * You've been hired as a nanny, someone to take care of Grogu whenever Din's busy. He keeps his instructions simple: "do whatever I say, whenever I say. And put the kid's needs before anything else."
  * Just like he is to everyone, Din's blunt with you at first. He keeps his answers short, simple, and sarcastic, but you'll learn within time that that's just how he is. 
  * It's going to take a while to get through to him; if you match his sarcasm then he'll eventually let out a chuckle here and there, he might even respond with another sarcastic line and when he does, that's when you know you're getting through to him. 
  * Din doesn't need someone that'll bite back or get in a huff with him. Even if Din gives you a job that you really don't want to do, like cleaning up Grogu's vomit, then you just need to get it done. He needs loyalty. 
  * Whenever you cook for Grogu and yourself, you always make a portion for Din, even though he'll lie and say he's not hungry. You'll leave his bowl by his pilots chair, telling Din that you and Grogu are going to eat downstairs so Din can take off his helmet and eat by himself in the cockpit. 
  * He'll continue to protest but once you've left the room, he'll eventually do it. He overhears you and Grogu eating, you fussing the child whenever he makes a mess, or praising him whenever he eats all his food. 
  * Din thinks it's cute and after a few weeks, he begins looking forward to dinner. 
  * He secretly loves the way you fuss Grogu, the way you're always cradling him and looking out for his safety. The way you tuck him so snugly into his hammock whenever it's nap time. The way you genuinely care for the child. 
  * Of course, Din grows soft on Grogu, becoming possessive and fatherly to the odd little being. But whilst he's growing soft on him, he's also growing soft on you. 
  * Din doesn't realise it at first but it just clicks one day. 
  * Din decides to join you both for dinner but on one exception. He'll lower the side door to the Crest, letting you and Grogu sit on the edge and watch the suns set whilst eating together. 
  * "I'm going to sit back here against the wall. Don't turn around, understand?" Din tells you. 
  * So that's what you all do. You and Grogu enjoy the view as you eat, and Din sits a good few meters behind you both, eating his own food with his helmet on the floor beside him. 
  * He zones out from his meal, more fixated on watching you, his eyes occasionally flicking down to check on Grogu. The sky turns orange as the suns set, giving you a halo-like glow, highlighting your features, mesmerizing his gaze on you. 
  * Din gives himself a small nod, agreeing that yep, he's definitely soft on you. But how is he meant to approach it? Should he start awkwardly flirting? Should he just confess that he enjoys having you around? 
  * Maybe once Grogu has found someone to train him, he'll start off by asking you to stay as a co-pilot... 




	2. gn!Reader x Boba - enemies to lovers headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i normally cant stand the nicknames princess and little one, but when boba said it i went brrrrrr. its his voice and that attitude, i love it

  * You're full of fire and clash head-on with Boba, sometimes quite literally, but you need to tolerate each other until this mission is over.
  * There's a lot of bickering between you two, petty comments and jabs, a lot of taunting. But no matter what you say to him, he'll always laugh it off and find a way to make you feel inferior. 
  * Boba has clearly been trying to push at your buttons, figuring out what pet names and comments you hate the most, and when he figures it out, bingo. He won't stop using them. 
  * You can't stand the term ' _little one._ ' It makes you feel like a child, like a small being who hasn't got a clue what's going on in the galaxy. Boba noticed the way you looked at him the first time he said it.
  * "Ah, there it is. So that's the name you hate the most, huh?" he laughed with a cock grin. 
  * He uses it as often as he can, or at least until someone will tell him to knock it off. "Nice plan, _little one._ " "Didn't know you had that fight in you, _little one_." "You're smarter than you look, _little one_." 
  * You hate it. You hate him. Every time you're within ten feet of him your vision goes red. He makes you so. damn. angry. 
  * And Boba LOVES that. Boba feeds off the glares you send his way, the attempts to bite back, even fighting back when things get too heated. You've had Cara break up many fights.
  * Fennec makes a comment one day... "Why keep fighting it? Boba only taunts you because he likes winding you up. Stop feeding into it, maybe turn it around on him?" 
  * So, that's what you do. 
  * Boba makes one of his comments one day after a fight. "Good shooting, _little one_ ," he says with a slight laugh through the drone of his helmet.
  * "Thanks, **big boy** ," you reply. 
  * Boba looks at you, tilting his head ever so slightly. He's silent for a few moments, staring at you, probably with his mouth slightly parted. Before he can reply, you cut him off. 
  * "Ah, there it is. So that's the name you like the most, huh?" you laugh with a cocky grin. 
  * "You don't know what kinda game you're getting yourself roped into here, sweetheart," Boba replies, shaking his head at you. 
  * "Oh, I think I do." 
  * You leave him like that, standing there in the ruins of the fight, his brain ticking as he begins to piece everything together. 
  * But you do the same as you return to his ship, realising that Boba was trying to flirt with you this whole time. He's always had a soft spot for you, he just prefers to add a bit of spice in when he flirts. He loves seeing you defend yourself, he loves that fire in your eyes whenever you bark back at him. It gets him very... hot under the helmet.
  * The more you use that name on him, the more he begins to soften out. He'll still call you _little one_ every so often, but he begins calling you kinder pet names, sweeter ones, ones that make you blush (oh and he definitely notices it.) 
  * There's still that fire whenever the two of you talk, both praising and taunting each other at the same time, but you both know it's some specific playful banter that only you two share.
  * The rest of the crew make yucky noises whenever the two of you begin properly flirting, always rolling their eyes and telling you two to "just get a room and get it over with already!"
  * "Alright, we will," Boba chuckles, finally dragging you to his quarters. 




	3. gn!Reader x Din - Edging and Distracting him

  * "I'm trying to focus here..."
  * You picked the right time to do this; Din is travelling through open space, something he could put auto-pilot on for, but really he just wants you to jump on the opportunity to 'distract him from his work.'
  * You're straddling his lap, legs dangling off either side of his pilot seat, your crotch pressed against his, feeling his erection grow as it presses against your thigh.
  * His helmet is on, it always stays on, but he's happy to tilt his head or have you lift it a little, so you can access his neck better.
  * And oh boy, do his moans and whimpers sound good, even with the slight drone of his helmet.
  * "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" 
  * He'll fake a few protesting comments, but he puts no effort into pushing you off, and you know he's all for this.
  * Eventually he'll move one hand off the wheel to rest on the small of your back, lightly pushing you against him more, whilst the other lazily drives the ship. 
  * You start to fiddle with his amour, and he knows exactly what you want. He tells you to lean back a little, so he has the room to remove it, slowly stripping himself, and then pulling you back against him. 
  * "If anybody flies past us now, they'll be in for a sight." 
  * Those beautiful moans only get louder once you start playing with his cock, lazily stroking him whilst you continue to coat him in kisses and faint purple hickeys. 
  * You know he's close when his cock starts to twitch; he'll begin fidgeting too, finally putting on the auto-pilot as his hands roam every part of you. 
  * Let go of his cock and he instantly stops. He may have the helmet on, but you know he's pulling a ' _wtf why did you stop?_ ' facial expression at you. 
  * Din.exe has crashed.
  * "You're not gonna let me finish, huh?"
  * He both threatens and promises that he'll get his revenge, but for now, he's going to enjoy the affection you're feeding him, building up his orgasm from the start yet again. 
  * His nipples are really sensitive; lick/suck them whilst you're jerking him, and he'll become a mess in no time. 
  * And he'll turn you into a mess too, coating your hand with his cum, panting and breathing heavily as you milk him.
  * “...Sorry about the mess.” 
  * It’s your own fault for edging him for so long, of course he’s going to cum a lot! But at least he helps clean it all up!




End file.
